


One Strand of Luck

by LuLuKins2304



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Hyun Ryu - Freeform, Jaehee Kang - Freeform, MC - Freeform, Other, v - Freeform, y/n, yoosung kim - Freeform, zen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLuKins2304/pseuds/LuLuKins2304
Summary: In that moment, the man who was very impatient shook the two twins awake with both of his hands, before wiping his hands off on his handkerchief, before turning to the two boys that have suddenly arose to look at the wealthy man. After a moment of silence, the man finally spoke again, "I hear that one of you are sick, and I am here to share my wealth for you to buy medicine, IF, one of you goes up to the Great Mountain of Zen and collect one strand of the precious white cat hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In English, we had to write a myth for our characters, so I wrote about the two adorable twins from Mystic Messenger!!!! So... cringe worthy lolol;; Love y'all~!

There were two littles boys, at the age of eleven, who were exactly a like in appearance except one factor, the eyes. One boy had light blue eyes that almost looked unnatural, and the other one yellow eyes. Saeran was the one with the eyes of blue, while his two minute older counterpart was named Saeyoung. They lived out their life happily and carefree, despite their rude mother named Lade Elanor.

One day Saeran came over with a disease, and the mother refused to buy medicine for her child.

"How expensive you are child! I shall not buy you medicine, just get over it yourself!"

Cried Lady Elanor to her sick child. As the years went by without medicine, Saeran got more ill. His brother had enough of this cruelty! One day late at night, he snuck into his brothers room, waking him up and saying

"Saeran, let's run away to find you medicine. I can't bear to see you like this!"

Saeran seemed shocked at Saeyoung's words.

"But brother, what will mother say?"

He replied as he sat up in bed.

"Who cares what mother thinks! It's important that it helps you get better."

After a while of persuading, Saeyoung finally got his brother to follow him into the woods. When the two twins came into the woods, they set up camp with a fire place and bed's made out of leaves. 

"This should be good for now. Tomorrow we will venture out to find you some medicine."

Said Saeyoung as they settled down to sleep.

Over the night, a man wearing a tuxedo has arrived, with messy black hair. He walked up to the sleeping boys, obviously rich. In that moment, the man who was very impatient shook the two twins awake with both of his hands, before wiping his hands off on his handkerchief, before turning to the two boys that have suddenly arose to look at the wealthy man.

"Hello, I am the God of wealth, Jumin."

The man spoke, and none of the children responded. After a moment of silence, the man finally spoke again,

"I hear that one of you are sick, and I am here to share my wealth for you to buy medicine, IF, one of you goes up to the Great Mountain of Zen and collect one strand of the precious white cat hair."

After hearing the men's words, Saeyoung spoke up

"I'll go!"

He said.

"I'll go and collect the cat hair and bring it back to you!"

He cried. Saeran said nothing as his brother ran off into the abyss of the woods.

Saeyoung set on to find the cat hair, asking strangers all over where the Great Mountain of Zen might be, but got no useful responses. He stole fruits and berries to eat from bushes, and was still searching until one day, he found a tall mountain that seemed to be endless, and you could see the icy streaks rolling down.

Even though Saeyoung had no protection from the cold, he started climbing the mountain anyway. He took 2 days to climb the mountain, without food or water and reached the top.

In the snow, there was one strand of glistening cat hair that reflected off the sun light. The red head boy picked it up, and as if it held magical powers, the boy was replenished without eating or drinking anything. Saeyoung quickly ran down the mountain, and made it down in one day instead of three. He ran to the village again with the strand of hair, and asked the villagers if they have seen the God that was presented before him. One of them nodded, and pointed back into the woods, where the man was wearing gloves and mending a tree. But his brother was no where to be found.

"Where is Saeran?"

He asked, starting to panic. 

"I am sorry young adventurer, you were too late, he died and so I turned his body into a tree to show how he bloomed into something so big, and when the leaves fall, it will show how his sickness has taken over causing him to fall apart."

The poor boy cried and cried, letting go of the wisp of hair, and his hunger and fatigue took over him and he died crying. He turned into the river, to show the tears running down his face.

_Now the tree and the river are used for picnics and are in a national park, that was owned by a man named Jumin, who wore fancy clothes wherever he went, and made sure to always keep clean. The air was surrounded with the sweet scent of cherries, to represent the love the two brothers felt for themselves._


End file.
